Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for mounting resonators to a duct, in which the duct that forms a flow passage for air is provided with openings and a plurality of duct-side mounting pieces, and the resonators are provided with a plurality of resonator-side mounting pieces that are mounted to the duct-side mounting pieces, the resonators including communication ports coupled to the openings and being formed separately from the duct.
Description of the Related Art
There has been known the following mounting structure of Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 2513993. To mount a resonator separate from an intake duct to the intake duct that guides external air to an internal combustion engine mounted to a vehicle, the mounting structure is configured such that mounting pieces of the intake duct and mounting pieces of the resonator are fastened to each other.
Meanwhile, to hold air tightness, an annular sealing member or the like is generally disposed on a coupling portion of the duct and the resonator separate from the duct. For fitting with this sealing member, the resonator needs to be screwed into the duct while being turned. In this case, the screwing work needs to be performed while a mutual interference between the plurality of mounting pieces is avoided, possibly causing deterioration of attachment workability.